Tukarali Ultra-Conservative Party
The Ultra-Conservative Party of Tukarali, also known as the UCP, is a Far-Right extremist party currently active in the Tukarali Senate. The Ultra-Conservative Party states that it is "dedicated to the preservation of our national pride through religion and morality. Dedicated free-market advocates, we protect the people against socialists and other subversive groups." The UCP follows a hard-right agenda, promoting extreme free-market positions, restrictive civil rights including segregation and slavery, and is skeptic of environmental importance. Party History Party Leaders Dr. William Ballard: Dr. William Ballard , once a prominent physician in Estaba (A moderate sized city in Boruska), has risen to national prominence as leader and co-founder of the Ultra-Conservative Party. With his fiery rhetorical speeches, Ballard has excelled at national politics. The idea for the UCP was originally concived during a National Chamber of Commerce meeting, during which Ballard, Hardin, Sipe, and a few others found common ground in support of lower taxes and fewer government restrictions on the environment. In the following meetings, Ballard led the charge for a new party through his fiery speeches. Not one for logistics and planning, however, Ballard works as the party's mouth rather than its brain. Santo Hardin: Santo Hardin, one of the most brilliant lawyers to ever argue a case before the Supreme Court of Tukarali, is also one of the founding members of the Ultra-Conservative Party. After graduating from Kirota University with a Post-Graduate's Degree in Law, Hardin joined the Kootz, Kleinhart, & Wurst Law Firm. After a decade of working civil cases, including one of the most important Supreme Court decisions of our time, Hardin met William Ballard. The two fabricated the idea of the UCP and presented it before a group of influential statesmen. With the endorsements, Hardin masterminded the brilliant Election of 2888, which saw the UCP rise to prominence and the subsequent elections of Ballard as First Consul, and himself as Chancellor. Isidro Sipe: Born into the wealth generated by his Great-Grandfather, an early Oil Tycoon, Isidro Sipe has trippled the billions he inherited. His multi-national corporation, Tukarali Petrol, is one of the most influential businesses in Tukarali, possibly even one of the most influential in all of Terra. Focusing on oil and natural gas procurment, refining, and export, Tukarali Petrol has made Isidro Sipe the richest man in Tukarali. With his fortune, his connections, and his M.B.A. from Leswato University, it is no suprise that Sipe was among those present at the Chamber of Commerce meeting during which Santo Hardin and William Ballard found the first support for their brainchild. An early, and avid, supporter of Ballard, Sipe donated untold millions to the UCP's 2888 Campaign. Sipe acts primarily as the Financier of the movement, but don't be fooled into thinking he is a billionaire puppet. Sipe is one of the most brilliant financial and analytical minds of the time; he also has his own agendas. It is unclear as to whether Sipe will be the next First Consul Candidate, Chacellor, or will continue working behind the scenes of the UCP. His current office, Internal Affairs Minister, is often considered a stepping stone to the offices of Chancellor or First Consul. As Internal Affairs Minister, Sipe has improved security, introduced segregation policies, and has decreased federal waste spending. John Halodol: Interesting Man Dr. Quintius T. Booth: Very Interesting Man Dr. Iella Vesiri: Interesting Woman Robert Browning, Jr. Interesting man Political Views Major Legislation Category:Political parties in Tukarali